


Three Days in Sora's Shoes

by Descendant_of_Truth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_of_Truth/pseuds/Descendant_of_Truth
Summary: Sora, deciding that it isn't fair for Roxas and the others to be cooped up in his heart all the time, gives each of them an opportunity to spend a day in the real world. The one complication is that they need to use Sora's body to do so.Takes place between KH2 and DDD.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Three Days in Sora's Shoes

The first thing Sora saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. He blinked a few times, wondering if he had awoken in the middle of the night. But as he came to his senses, he realized that he wasn’t lying in his bed, and quickly pulled himself up. The abyss around him may have been the sky, but it held no stars. It was only once he looked down and saw the stained glass beneath his feet that he figured out where he was.

Well, if he was honest, he didn’t actually know the details - just that it was a place he had only seen twice. Once in a dream, and once in the Organization's world. If he was here now, did that mean he was supposed to be doing something? Usually there was a voice or a person involved.

“Sora?”

The break in silence made him jump, but it answered his thoughts right on time. He spun around, and at the edge of the circle was someone he never thought he’d see again.

“Roxas?” he asked instinctively. “Is that really you?”

He received a nod in response, and took that as a sign to approach him properly. “I don’t understand. Weren’t we supposed to become one, or something? How are you here?” There were a lot more questions he had to ask, but those seemed the most important. Roxas crossed his arms, contemplating.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that I woke up in your heart, but wasn’t really… part of it, like I imagined,” he tried to explain.

“Wait, so you’re saying…” Sora took a moment to glance around, taking note of the depiction of himself on the glass floor. “This is my heart?”

Roxas almost looked amused at that, but Sora couldn’t help but notice a certain sadness behind his eyes.

“It doesn’t always look like this, but yeah.” While Sora was taking a moment to process what was happening, Roxas’ expression darkened. “Actually, since you’re here, Sora… there’s something you need to know.”

He snapped to attention at that. “What is it?”

“When I first woke up, I was expecting to be alone in here. Sometimes I’d hear you talk, or get glimpses of what you were doing, and that wasn't so weird. But I’ve heard other voices, too.”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’m not the only person in your heart.”

This was beginning to be too much. Sora’s head was spinning, and he placed a hand over it to try to slow his thoughts down. The idea of joining with Roxas was never something he really understood, but it wasn’t something he argued against. Even if he didn’t know why it was happening, a Nobody reuniting with his heart could only be a good thing, right?

Except - they weren’t united, not like how he thought. And if there were other people in his heart, too, then who were they? Why were they there?

“This isn’t right,” he said without meaning to. "I didn't want people to be trapped here, I thought…"

"It's not your fault," Roxas interrupted, a hint of resignation in his voice. "Besides, you should probably be waking up soon."

Right, a dream. He'd been too caught up in talking to Roxas to think of the circumstances, but that did make sense. Still, it didn't make him any less uneasy. Waking up meant leaving Roxas and the others alone; there had to be something he could do to help them now, right?

That was when he got an idea.

"Hey, Roxas?" he prompted. "If I'm dreaming, and you're here with me, does that mean you're dreaming, too?"

"Huh?" He seemed taken aback by the question. "I mean, I guess so. Why?"

It was a long shot, but the idea of it working made Sora smile.

"Because I'm not the one who's gonna wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too big in this chapter, but it's just the start of this story. I most likely won't be updating this regularly, but I'm having fun writing it anyway! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
